


I can't...

by Castiel_Angel2



Series: Emotions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Angel2/pseuds/Castiel_Angel2
Summary: Jensen just couldn't help his self..





	I can't...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any right to these characters or to the actors themselves...

Jensen sat there in his trailer. Staring at the wall, everyone was told to leave him be until they were ready. This was going to be hard for him.  
Every choice, every moment, the conversations that came to pass led them to this road. There came a knock on the door, " Jensen they are ready for you on set."  
He let out a sigh, Walking on to set was difficult. He didn't want to do this. His nerves were shot, he was so full of anxiety that it just radiated off of him.  
Jensen jumped alittle when a hand landed on his shoulder. " Are you ready Jen?" He turned to see Misha." No..I.." He takes a deep breath, " Lets just..get this over with."  
Everyone was getting into place. It was Jensen who would start, He switched into Dean mode very quickly. He closed his eyes and prayed." Cas..buddy...I need you..." it was barely above a whisper.  
" Cut" Bob yelled. " Ok Misha get into position." People got moved around to where they needed to be. " Alright action."  
The camera was still on Jensen, he never looked up. " Hello Dean." he said with a hint of sadness. Finally Jensen looked up, when he met Misha eyes something happened inside him.  
God I wish he wouldn't look at me like that. This is hard as it is, I can't fight this anymore. I can't keep doing this. " Dean?" Misha said in a concerned Castiel voice.  
Shit what was my line, Jensen scrambled his brain to find the right line. He improvised by walking over to the table they had set up with a bottle of "whiskey" tea.  
He couldn't seem to retrieve it. He poured a glass instead and took a drink. Jensen took a sideways glance at Misha/Castiel. Misha gave him a pleading look, as to say come on Jensen its ok.  
Jensen/Dean shook his head lightly. " Cas..I can't do this anymore." He said through tears. Misha/Cas looked at him and cocked his head. Jensen gripped the top of the chair that was in front of him.  
This wasn't the lines, something wasn't right. Tears fell off Jensens cheeks, he started to break down. All these thoughts going through his head. Would he lose him if he lost control.  
What if he couldn't stop himself. Misha was his best friend. Misha looked over at Bob, he saw that he was about to yell cut. But he motioned for him not to. Misha realized this was Jensen not Dean.  
He knew that Jensen forgot that he wasn't alone. All of these cameras were catching him in a very vulnerable state. Jensen didn't realize Misha had stepped towards him.  
Misha put his hand on Jensen shoulder, and in a hushed tone said, " Jen whats wrong?" Jensen sniffled, " I can't do this anymore." Misha looked so confused. He didn't know what to say.  
Misha pulled him in to a hug. Jensen held onto him like he was the only thing holding him together. Misha rubbed his back and was trying to comfort him. " Whatever is going on it will all work out."  
Jensen slightly pulled back, " Mish..." He lightly pressed his lips to his. Jensen couldn't hold it back anymore. He was tried of hurting and tired of not knowing. He had been denying his feelings for so long.  
When he got the script and saw what he had to do, panic set in. The thought of not seeing Misha anymore just tore him up. Not knowing if he maybe felt the same way. Jensen pulled back and searched his face  
for any kind of reaction. Much to Jensens surprise Misha pulled him close and again he held on to him tight. " Jen is this what this was all about?" Misha whispered in his ear.  
Just then Jensen heard something hit the floor and was quickly snapped back into the reality of things. Embarrassment covered his face, they caught that all on camera.  
Jensen shoved Misha off of him and stormed off set.


End file.
